Arrepentida
by Iv Anhell
Summary: ¿Que le ocurrio a Zira cuando cayo al agua?


**Hola chicos he vuelto, no se si me extrañaron o no pero, pero aquí estoy, no he muerto por si alguien se lo preguntaba, aunque hay muchos que quieren mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguirán. Bueno en todo caso aqui les traigo otra historia del Rey Leon (amo esta película), pero esta vez el protagonista no es Virgil, aunque no se lo crean esta historia es sobre Zira, asi es, despues de mucho pensar en la escena de la supuesta muerte de esta leona, pensé ¿que tal si no murió? y ¿Si la corriente la arrastro lejos de la roca del rey y sobrevivió?, bueno esta historia contara lo que le paso o por lo menos eso intente. Disfrútenla y hasta la próxima…**

La batalla contra los forasteros habia terminado, la paz habia regresado una vez mas a las tierras de la Roca de Rey, el Reino de Simba, hacia solo unas horas, Zira la líder de las leonas desterradas por Simba por traicionar a su padre, había caído a la fuerte corriente del rio siendo dada por muerta los demás leones siguieron su camino…

Lejos de aquel lugar una leona salía del rio, su paso era torpe y débil, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, habiéndose alejado lo mas posible del agua se dejo caer por el cansancio, su cuerpo estaba marcado por varios golpes y cortes de rocas, Zira miro su reflejo en una pequeño charco que había dejado el rio al bajar la corriente, se miro asi misma y se sintió derrotada…

Habia perdido, pero seguía preguntándose ¿Qué había salido mal?...

Su plan era simple; Kovu pretendería haber dejado a los forasteros, se uniria al clan de Simba y cuando nadie lo viera atacaría y mataria a Simba dejando a su manda sin líder e indefensos. Sin embargo, su plan no resulto como lo esperaba, Kovu se enamoro de Kiara, su hijo Nuka estaba muerto y su hija Vitani la había traicionado junto con todas sus leonas…

Mientras se mantenia recostada ahí comenzó a recordar su pasado, cuando conoció a Scar… en ese entonces su nombre era Taka. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y se enamoro de el, como se contaba sus tristezas al saber que el no seria el rey sin su hermano mayor Mufasa, se sentía el rechazado de su familia, la única leona aparte de ella que realmente lo amaba era su madre pero al morir ella Taka se sintió aun mas apartado de su hermano y su padre, esto lo llevo a un deseo casi enfermizo de querer vengarze de Mufasa, este deseo lo corrompió hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un ser malvado y al mismo tiempo afectando a Zira quien se volveria igualmente malvada e incluso loca solo por cumplir el deseo de su amado…

Recordo cuando Kovu nació su madre había muerto y ella lo adopto… ¿Qué ocurrió con su padre?... nunca pregunto y ni le intereso lo único que le importaba era mantener aquel cachorro a salvo ya que seria el nuevo rey…

Recordo haber visto a Scar sonreir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era como si se hubiera visto asi mismo en aquel cachorro…

Sin embargo el tiempo que paso con Kovu fue muy poco, a el le hubiera gustado ver al pequeño Kovu crecer y convertirse en rey, pero todo cambio cuando esa leona… Nala… trajo consigo a Simba, Zira a un no logro comprender como había sobrevivido, si Scar fue muy especifico cuando dijo que había muerto en aquella estampida junto a Mufasa…

El regreso de Simba hizo que las leonas recuperaran la esperanza y se levantaran en contra del ejercito de Hienas y su Scar, a pesar de superar en numero a las leonas las hienas fueron vencidas y expulsadas del reino para siempre…

Zira y sus leonas se llevaron parte del castigo siendo expulsada igualmente a las lejanías, un lugar casi desertico, donde la comida era poca y el agua muy escasa…

Ver a Scar morir frente a ella le afecto mucho, sintió como su corazón se partia en pedazos como si le hubieran quitado parte de ella, en ese momento Zira le juro a Scar que se vengaría y haría lo que fuera para que Kovu se convirtiera en Rey…

Comenzaba a oscurecer, se dio cuenta que si se quedaba ahí seria blanco fácil para cualquier depredador oportunista, como pudo se puso en pie y camino hacia un cueva cercana, olfateo un par de veces, no parecía estar habitada se adentro en ella y se recostó en lo mas profundo ocultándose en las sombras…

Mientras atendía algunas de sus heridas se dio cuenta de algo, sus hijos, Vitani y Kovu, no le había traicionado, no, ellos no le habían dado la espalda. Simplemente se dieron cuenta de que era lo correcto, su pelea solo los llevaría a la destrucción y muerte. Vitani su hija aquella que consideraba su mano derecha fue la primera en desistir de la pelea, al parecer su hija aun poseía conciencia y amor en su corazón, y al parecer el resto de la manada vio en Vitani una mejor líder que ella…

Pero al analizar todo con cuidado se dio cuenta de algo… que lo había logrado… Kovu se convertiría en rey, quizás no pudo matar a Simba pero lo había logrado…

Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y sonrio, eran lagrimas de felicidad, estaba orgullosa de sus hijos y de lo que habían logrado…

Estaba cansada y débil, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida…

Han pasado varios meses, Zira ahora era una leona completamente diferente, la suciedad se había lavado de su piel, su pelaje ahora era de un suave color dorado, y su cuerpo había ganado algo de musculatura quizás por que ahora tenia mas alimento que antes, se notaba en mejor condición tanto física como mental…

Por fortuna para ella este lugar estaba fuera de los limites de la Roca del Rey, ningún leon o depredador se acercaba ahi, por lo que podía cazar sin ningún tipo de competencia…

Sin mas que hacer decidió salir de la cueva por un rato, pasear era la mejor forma en la que se relajaba en su nuevo territorio, camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a una gran estructura rocosa que delimitaba el lugar, sintiendo curiosidad por saber que podría haber o ver arriba comenzó a escalar poco a poco. Al llegar a la cima lo primero que pudo ver fue la Roca del Rey, no estaba tan cerca de ella pero podía verla y a los leones que la habitaban…

Había un gran multitud de animales alrededor de la roca, Zira podía saber lo que significaba; el anuncio del nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe. Volvió a sentirse orgullosa en mucho tiempo y sintió una calidez en el corazon, ahora era abuela… pero sabia que nunca podría volver o acercarse lo suficiente para poder verlo…

Aun asi se sintió satisfecha con lo que había logrado, quízas no como lo había planeado pero logro su cometido…

Sonrio al ver a aquel viejo mandril presentar al cachorro a todo el reino, pero se sorprendió al ver que levanto a dos pequeños leones, todos celebraron y se arrodillaron ante los pequeños, que los miraban con extrañes. Asi que tenían dos herederos solo deseaba que los dos fueran felices y no pasara los mismo que le ocurrió a Taka, pero estaba segura que tratarían a ambos por igual…

Zira lanzo un rugido con todas sus fuerzas haciendo eco entre las rocas celebrando el nacimiento de sus nietos, incluso… no... no podía ser pero quizás se lo imagino, le pero le pareció ver como si Kovu volteara a la dirección en la que ella estaba…

Zira decidió que ya era suficiente por ahora y comenzó a descender de regreso a su territorio, miro una vez mas hacia la roca del rey y esta vez algo la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par, quizás de nuevo podría ser su imaginación o quizás el echo de estar tan alto le afectaba su vista o su razón pero entre las nubes juro ver a Taka y a su hermano Mufasa mirar con orgullo a los nuevos cachorros. Fuera lo que fuera se sintió feliz en mucho tiempo, al parecer su querido Scar… no Taka no se sintió traicionado, su hijo seria rey y Vitani era feliz, a pesar de que no logro verla entre la multitud de leonas sabia que lo era. Siguió viendo hasta que todos los animales comenzaron a esparcirse por el reino. Sin darse cuenta se hizo tarde y decidió volver a la cueva…

Mientras descendia, pensó… "Algun dia… algún dia volveré. Quisiera poder ver a mis nietos, a Kovu, Vitani y a las otras leonas… pedire perdon por todo lo que hice incluso lo hare de rodillas y suplicare perdon, no solo a Simba, sino a todos, en especial a mis hijos"

Llego a la cueva miro el cielo una vez mas, la primera estrella de la noche brillo en el firmamento y se dijo a si misma- "Algun dia, pero no ahora…"- y entro en la cueva

Lejos muy lejos de ahí Kovu se acerco a su compañera quien abrazaba con ternura a sus pequeños cachorros, un príncipe y una princesa…

"¿Sucede algo Kovu?"-pregunto Kiara extrañada ya que desde la ceremonia se había estado comportando raro

"No… no pasa nada…"-contesto el fingiendo una sonrisa

"Vamos puedes decirme"-coloco su pata sobre la de el

"Bueno… quizás fue mi imaginación pero me pareci oir, durante la ceremonia…"-hizo una pausa-"… un rugido"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… si… lo escuche… ¿Quien crees que haya sido"

Kovu negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo conocía ese rugido fuera donde fuera, pero por ahora guardaría el secreto, sabia lo que pasaría si se enteraran a quien le pertenecía…

Miro a sus cachorros, estaba orgulloso de lo que el y Kiara había logrado juntos…

"Kiara…"-susurro-"… ¿Como se llamaran?"

"Bueno no he pensado eso aun pero me gustaría llamarlos…"

"Que te parece Hodari"-dijo señalando al cachorro macho-"… y ella Keisha"

"Me gustan"-Dijo Kiara al instante-"Asi serán… Hodari y Keisha"

Fin…


End file.
